


Cocoon

by just_a_loser



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/pseuds/just_a_loser
Summary: Richie had good days and bad days. Bad days often turned into little days.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 45





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megamarvelousnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/gifts).



Richie had good days and bad days. On good days, he was loud and jovial; anyone in his vicinity could feel his energy radiating from him. On bad days, well...Eddie knew he had to be near him to comfort him. Bad days often turned into little days. 

“Hey, Rich,” Eddie said softly, looking down at his husband, who was covered entirely by their thick comforter. “Do you feel like coming out of there?”

Choppy movement from the blanket told him Richie was shaking his head. “Nuh uh,” came the stubborn response. 

So he was little already. Okay. Eddie knew exactly how to handle this side of little Richie. He went to the toybox they kept in the closet, pulling out the essentials: a fuzzy brown bear, a yellow pacifier, and a children’s book. He carried his findings to the bed, sitting next to Richie and placing the objects in front of him.

“Hey munchkin, can I come under?” He could make out the outline of a pair of shoulders, which rose and fell weakly. “Hmm,” Eddie hummed. “What about Barry?”

A hand slid out from under the blanket, palm up. When his bear wasn’t immediately placed in it, Richie’s fingers began to flex in and out, making a grabbing motion.

Eddie smiled, stifling a chuckle as he set the bear into Richie’s waiting hand. Getting what it wanted, the hand quickly retreated back under the blanket. Eddie could see him rustling under the covers; he could only assume he was making himself comfortable to cuddle his friend. 

“And your paci?” Eddie asked, assuming he’d get a yes.

And he did; the hand slid out into the exposed air once more, less urgent this time. Eddie gently placed the pacifier into Richie’s hand, watching it slowly disappear beneath the covers. 

“Do you want a story, baby?” A nod. “Okay.” Eddie picked up the book in front of him. “The Very Hungry Caterpillar,” he bagan.

Richie shifted again, this time leaning against Eddie. Eddie leaned back, wishing he wasn’t swallowed by the blanket, but knowing not to force him out. It was something he’d learned early on in the dynamic they had, that sometimes Richie needed a break from all the sensory input around him, preferring to have just one thing to focus on. And that one thing usually meant Eddie’s voice. One thing Richie couldn’t do without, big or small, was his Eds. And so, when his baby went into his cocoon, it was storytime. 

Eddie finished the book, setting it back down on the bed. “Another story, Rich?” There was shifting under the blanket, but not from Richie’s head. Instead, his hand slid out from under the blanket yet again. 

Eddie was confused; he knew Richie wasn’t asking for the book. “Whatcha looking for, hon?”

The hand slid around the bed, and not finding what it was looking for, moved out, patting around Eddie’s side until he found his arm. He felt down it, reaching Eddie’s hand. His fingers wrapped around Eddie’s, gently pulling his hand from his lap and onto the bed, then just under the covers.

Eddie was surprised; this was something Richie had never done before. Happy tears sprang to his eyes, a soft smile gracing his face. “Love you, baby.” He muttered, feeling an undeniable need to say it.

“‘ove you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a secret santa exchange, I loved writing it for them! We always need more little Richie


End file.
